


THE DAY I SAW YOU DIE

by Steph_Winchester



Series: First Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: This is a little fic that takes place when Dean and Cass are living in California and Dean is a field agent for the FBI





	THE DAY I SAW YOU DIE

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it as part of "First love" or as a separate fic. You will also noticed I changed format following some advise from readers. Hope you like it. Comments welcomed.

Castiel was elbows deep in clay, his last sculpture had him completely hypnotized, he only thought about it, dream about it and breath about it... well not only. That was only when Dean was nota round. A little goofy smile caught Castiel´s lips when thinking about Dean. He has been gone on FBI assignment the whole week and while Castiel hated, absolutely loathed to go to sleep alone in their bed, well the lack of Dean meant more time to focus on his art. His phone rang, he overlooked the display over his shoulder, it said private number. A happy jump in his heart, that meant Dean was calling from a FBI phone to check in.  
“Answer” said Castiel out loud and once the call was on “Hello Dean, how is you day going? Caught the bad guys already?” There was an odd silence, Castiel stopped shaping the clay and looked again at the phone unsure the call was on. It was.  
“Castiel Winchester? This is Claire Miller with the FBI office of Washington D.C.” Castiel´s heart stopped  
“No.... no no no” he knew what this meant “Please.... please tell me that Dean is alright?, please!”  
“He is in surgery right now, there was a shooting this morning” her voice was calm only on the outside but Castiel could hear underneath and he didn´t like what he heard.  
“How bad is it?” he asked containing his tears.  
“Doctors rushed him to the ER, he is at the MedStar Georgetown University Hospital, is the best hospital in the DC area Mr. Winchester, they will do everything possible to help Dean”  
“He ... he told me that if anything ever happened, you... I mean the FBI will take me to him no matter where he was” He remembered vividly that conversation with Dean, he made it look so improbable but he gave him the speech just in case.  
“Of course, there are already a couple of agents sent your way, they will take you to the airport and we will fly you over here, I just didn´t want them to knock on your door without letting you know from us” Now Castiel broke and cried  
“What is your name again?” he asked  
“Claire Miller” she repeated “I am here at the hospital, so are his colleagues from the team”  
“Are they all alright? Why is not Benny calling? Is he with Dean?” in fact that was estrange, Benny was Dean´s superior and after some time they had become best friends, almost like brothers. He always thought that if he ever got a call like this, it would have been Benny on the other side”  
“Agent Lafite ... Benny, he is dead”  
“Oh god! I can´t breathe ... oh god!” Castiel was now on his knees his face covered by tears, his hands dirty with clay he felt paralyzed  
“Castiel” she called him worried “Castiel listen, where are you now?” her tone was now more demanding  
“My studio” he said on a whisper  
“Alright, I got the address, our guys are on your way, get your wallet and your phone, we will take care of everything else” she explained  
“Claire?”  
“Yes Castiel?”  
“Please tell Dean to hold on, I will be there soon”  
“I will, they officers are in your parking lot right now, I will keep you updated, I am not leaving Dean until you get here, I promise”  
“Thank you” Castiel knew he needed to get moving, he washed his hands as best as possible, changed his clothes in his little bathroom, washed his swollen red face and got his wallet and phone and the phone charger. His trench coat was hanged behind the door. When the officers knocked on his door, Cass was ready to go to Dean.  
On his way to the airport, he considered calling Sam ... but he was going to worry him sick... if there was somebody else he could call, but his family was gone. Dean was his family. Castiel cried again silently while watching the car pull into the airport. Thirty minutes late he was on board of a private jet waiting for take of. Then he saw her getting in.  
“Rachel...” Castiel hugged her and she cried loudly. “I am so sorry Rachel”  
“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked. She was Benny´s wife and a preschool teacher. They had three wonderful little kids that destroyed their apartment every time Benny and Rachel came over for coffee.  
“They didn´t tell you? Dean ... he is injured” Said Castiel  
“Oh god! How bad is it? I am so sorry Castiel...”Cass helped her sit on her place and put the belt before take off.  
“I only know he has been shot and that he is in surgery right now ... nobody tells me anything specific so I guess that means the specifics are not very nice...”  
“Have faith” she held his hand during take off, it was going to be a very long flight.  
“Try to rest a little” said Castiel once in the air while giving Rachel a banquet for comfort.

Almost six long hours later they were landing in Washington DC and getting into an SUB heading towards the hospital. Every minute Castiel´s heart was more and more compressed... he felt like there were some terrible news waiting for him. He needed to see Dean but... what if.... oh god that line of thinking was killing him. Once they entered the hospital they were directed to a waiting room where all the other members of the team were, they all looked at Rachel with pain but when they looked at Castiel... they was fear in their eyes... Cass held his breath.  
“Is my husband alive?” asked Castiel  
“Yes, Castiel, he is still in surgery, he is still fighting, I am Claire” said the young agent and Castiel lost his stance and hugged her “thanks god I was so afraid of getting here too late, What happened?” asked Cass and that made everyone flinch  
“We were registering the suspects home, it was empty... at least apparently” said a tall man that Dean had introduced to him on a group dinner a while ago, he was quite sure his name was Aaron “The guy had a panic room built in the apartment, he and his accomplice were waiting for us. He had a bomb his idea was to immolate and destroy the building and all evidence, when they got out of the safe room, one of them shot Laffite and Winchester tried to take him out, he was shot. Then the other one activated the bomb countdown and Winchester warned us that there was a bomb in the building. He tried to take Lafitte with him, carried him downstairs, they were getting out of the apartment when the bomb exploded”  
“ ...” Castiel wanted to say something but he was so terrified that no words came out, he started crying and felt Claire´s hands tighten around his shoulder trying to calm him down.  
“The blast pushed Winchester and Laffite out of the second floor window” explained Claire “Your husband was unconscious, he died on the ambulance before getting to the hospital” she said to Rachel, then turning to Castiel “Dean was conscious all the way here, he was asking for Benny and he begged me to tell you he was going to be alright and that he loved you”  
“Dean Winchester” a Doctor said entering the room, everyone stood up and Castiel stepped forward  
“How is he?” the doctor had a serious face “He is in the ICU, the gunshot damaged his right lung but we managed to fix it and stop the hemorrhage. The complicated part was the damage due to the blast and the fall” Castiel flinched “He has two broken ribs, damaged spleen and a severe concussion”  
“Is he going to pull though? Please be honest” asked Castiel almost on a whisper  
“Too soon to know, he is very unstable, if he hold on for the next 24 to 48 hours, he will have a good chance to survive, sorry I can´t give you anything else right now”  
“Can I see him?” the doctor agreed to allow Cass in the ICU with Dean due to his condition as law enforcement. When Castiel saw Dean he started to cry again. He looked broken, hurt. Lying in that Bed he was full of cables and tubes. His head was bandaged, his face was full of cuts and scratches... he sat down next to him and held his hand feeling his warmth and his pulse. Al least he was alive which was more than Rachel had right now. She was somewhere down there ... saying her goodbyes to the dead body of her husband, at least Dean was alive.  
Cass held his hand and kissed it repeatedly whispering loving words to Dean “I am here love, you are not alone, I am here and I am not going anywhere. Please Dean wake up, stay with me please!... I love you babe”  
Hours passed so slow that Castiel thought he had been in that hospital room a whole week by the time the sun was up again. Dean as still unconscious, Castiel dropped a loving his on his hand and felt movement “Dean?” but he was not waking up, he was seizing “no no noooo Dean please please babe” Castiel got out of the room screaming for a doctor “please help me please, I need a doctor please please … my husband oh god!, a doctor !!!!” When he entered the room again, he heard Dean´s heart monitor flatline and he froze, his back to the wall, he saw the doctor and nurses enter the room and roam around Dean checking him and injecting him things and trying to resuscitate him… but he still heard the flatline, he saw Dean die… Castiel decided that if Dean was gone there was no point for him to exist anymore “please please please…. Please please no no….” And suddenly the distinct beep of a heartbeat sounded in the room and all the medical personnel finally relaxed.  
“Mister Winchester?” asked the doctor “Are you with us?” he made sure Castiel was sitting on the chair and explained “We will be taking your husband upstairs for another brain scan, if there is swelling or internal haemorrhage due to the concussion we will have to take him into the OR again to alleviate the pressure and drain the fluids, I will keep you posted”  
“I will wait here then” managed Castiel to say still on shock. He extended his hand and squeezed Dean´s hand for a second before they were taking him away. Castiel didn´t cry, he stayed there for 3 hours until they brought Dean back, the doctor explained that there was some bleeding in the brain but they expected it to reabsorb by itself without the need for an intervention.  
“Castiel?” he looked up and saw Rachel standing there “How is Dean doing?”  
“He is not out of the woods jet” explained Cass “The doctor said that if he managed to endure 48 hours he could have a good chance .... but they found some hemorrhage in the brain and it is causing him seizures ... his heart stopped... but he is strong” He tried to convince himself  
“Yes Cass, Dean is strong and he is fighting to come back to you, he loved you so much” Rachel cried silently while giving him a comforting hug “i am so sorry that he is here. He tried to save Benny ...” she looked at Cass in the eye “I am taking my husband home tonight, I am sorry that I am leaving and he is like this...”  
“Do what you need to do, don´t worry about us Rachel” Cass stood up and hugged her tightly “I am sorry for you loss, very sorry”  
“When Dean wakes up, please tell him how grateful I am that he tried to save Benny, he almost died himself trying to bring my husband home, I will never forget it” and once she said that, she turned around and left, leaving Castiel there alone again and more shocked than before.  
“Dean, you need to wake up, there is not me if there is not you... you need to promise me that you are not going to leave me Dean, never alright? I need you to promise to stay by my side babe” Cass was holding Dean´s hand silently hearing the heart beep  
“I promise” said Dean with a whisper that made Cass jump from his sitting position upwards  
“Dean?”  
“Hey love” answered Dean “Sorry I worried you babe? “How is Benny?”  
“Rest Dean, I need to call the doctors first alright?” Castiel avoided to answer about Benny and called the nurse and doctor. He stepped outside and into the waiting room, when he entered all Dean´s colleagues stood up worried, Cass told them that he was finally awake and they all rushed to hug him and tell him how happy they were. After another set of tests, Dean and Cass were finally alone again in the room.  
“Benny didn´t make it Dean” explained Cass slowly looking Dean´s eyes fill with tears “Rachel was here, we flew here together...they didn´t know if you were going to make it either...” he calmed down a little and continued “she wanted to thank you for risking your life for Benny, she flew back home for the funeral this morning”  
“I tried to save him, but his injuries… he was shot in the chest twice… it was bad, I had to carry him…”  
“ I´m sorry babe, I know how much you cared about him, he was a good person, a good friend. You did all you could, you almost died helping him”  
“Kiss me?” asked Dean and Cass complied letting a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I love you Dean, try to rest, I will be here, I promise” Castiel kissed his cheek and forehead. “I will be here babe, not going anywhere”  
Dean slowly closed his eyes and let himself rest, when he opened his eyes is was the middle of the night, on his right Cass was sleeping on a weird position on a chair by his side, he was still holding his hand life a life line. Dean worried about how bad he might be for a second but what he had him most worried was the desperation tone of Cass´s voice, he was hurt, Dean had hurt him terribly this time. All he wanted was to make his husband feel safe again. He closed his eyes and sighted. He reached for the side table and grabbed Cass´s phone. He dialled Sam´s number  
“Cass? Is everything alright?” Dean hesitated, apparently Cass had been enduring this all by himself, he hadn´t even told Sam he had been injured.  
“It´s Dean, hello Sam sorry for calling so late” Sam was always there for him and now he needed him to be there for Cass “There has been a situation at work and I am at the hospital in Washington DC”  
“Oh god Dean!!! Are you alright?” Sam´s panic was clear in his voice  
“Well, I am still alive. It seems I have been in the hospital almost 36 hours, been in surgery and walking on the edge for a while, but the doctor said that I was stable now”  
“Dean… does Cass know?” Sam was always there for him… he hated to worry him like this.  
“He has been here since it happened, my people flew him in yesterdays or the d ay before… I am not sure, he has been here all alone, panicking about me…”  
“Why didn´t he tell me, I would have been there…” Sam asked the key question  
“I don´t know… I was surprised to find out too” but Dean knew, when they called Cass he was probably on a very bad situation and they probably told him there was not much hope… He was riding on a plane with Rachel that had lost her husband he probably thought he was soon going to be in the same position… “it is bad Sam, as far as the doctor told me I had been shot on the ribs, then due to an explosion blast I was thrown out of a window and feel from the second floor over a car. Broken ribs, damaged spleen, concussion… they thought I was not going to make it.. Cass was in shock and he has been all alone, please come I need you, he… he needs you”  
“I am getting out from home right the fuck now Dean, driving to you will take me three hours, I will find a hotel, get some breakfast and I will be there before you two wake up alright?” Sam was now all demanding and intense. “Fuck so glad I took this stupid summer job on the west coast, otherwise I would be stuck in California on the worst time… I will be there soon”  
“Careful on the road, with one bandaged Winchester is more than enough” tried to joke Dean  
“Try get some rest alright?, I am hitting the road, love you Dean!”  
“Love you too Sam” Dean hanged and his eyes drifted back to Cass, he loved him so much.

When morning came and Dean opened his eyes, Cass was still on the same chair, he was still asleep but this time he was covered with a blanket and he had a pillow. Dean smiled and understood, Sam was already there. He saw him by the window sipping on a big coffee Starbucks cup.  
“Sam..” Dean whispered  
“Hey Dean… you look miserable” said Sam squeezing his hand and keeping a low voice to ensure Cass a couple more minutes of sleep.  
“Well if it is of any consolation, I feel as miserable as I look, that for sure…” he tried to joke but he was being brutally honest.  
“Doctor said he would let you out of ICU soon, then your colleagues could stop by and check that you are alright, they are bunking in the waiting room” Sam explained.  
“Thanks for coming and taking care of Cass…” said Dean closing his eyes again.  
“Try to rest some more, the doctor and nurses will soon be around poking you with stuff… I will be here” So Dean relaxed and closed his eyes, the next thing he noticed was Cass and Sam speaking, it might have been hours later or 5 minutes later he had no way to know. They were both by the window and Sam had both hands on Cass´s shoulders.  
“Hey talk to me Cass, you can´t keep it all inside, it will eat you up. Don´t you trust me?”  
“You know I do…”  
“They why didn´t you call me right away?” Sam was slightly bend down to try look Cass in the eye  
“You are going to be pissed at me… but you have to promise not to tell Dean…” Dean flinched for a second and closed his eyes to continue pretending to be asleep  
“Alright? “ agreed Sam “I love you like a brother, you can tell me anything Cass” Dean could hear Castiel crying softly now and he felt terrible. He wanted to go over there and hug him, kiss it better…  
“When they called me… they told me Benny was dead …I hoped into that place and flew for 6 hours with the absolute certainty that Dean would be dead by the time I reached him. That I would never get to say goodbye. So what was the point of calling you… when I got here and I saw the state he was in… I think I was so in shock that he was going to die here while I was holding his hand… never knowing that I was here with him… I considered calling you a million times”  
“But you didn´t”  
“No. something happened”  
“What happened Cass?” asked Sam very concerned.  
“Dean´s heart stopped, for what it felt like an eternity Dean died, I saw him die right in this room. The doctors managed to bring him back but he was taken for more tests and they told me that there was swelling and hemorrhage in the brain that he might have to go into surgery again, brain surgery Sam…” there was a pause, Dean trembled, he didn´t know it had been that bad “I din´t call you then because I realized that … if Dean died there was nothing left for me here”  
Dean opened his eyes when he heard that, Sam and Cass were by the glass window with their back towards him, Dean felt some tears fall down his face.  
“You… you” Sam sounded horrified “You were going to… if Dean was gone you were going to kill yourself…” if was not a question, it was certainty. Sam surrounded his arm around Cass neck and gripped tight bringing him towards and embrace “You stupid son of a bitch! C´mere!”  
“You would have stopped me, that is why I couldn´t call you Sam…”  
“That I would” said Sam “If my brother had died, you would be the only brother I had left Cass. Do you understand what I am saying?”  
“Sam?... I am so afraid!” and then Dean heard Cass cry like he had never heard before. Sam lulled him in his arms and suddenly their eyes connected with his brother´s. Sam understood that Dean had been overhearing their conversation and was in pain too. He silently told him that everything was going to be alright and hugged Cass more tightly. Dean cleaned his tears and turned his face toward the door, closing his eyes and trying to regain control of his feelings.

It was mid-afternoon when the doctor talked to them about the tests and he looked very hopeful that Dean was going to make a full recovery and everything was going to be alright. He was them moved to a regular room and his team was allowed to visit. Dean joked with them and sent them all back home to their families, he told them to be there for Rachel that he needed them all more than him. He had Cass by his side and his brother Sam was taking care of them both, he was going to be alright. Once they left, Sam excused himself to go get another coffee and let Dean have a moment with his husband.  
“I meant it” said Dean  
“What are you referring to?” asked Cass confused  
“When I woke up I hear you… you were asking me not to leave you, you asked me to promise you to never leave you, and I promised” Explained Dean holding his hand.  
“Dean…” but he silenced his husband by placing a finger over his lovely lips.  
“I love you Cass, I have never loved anyone else and I never will. I promise I will never leave you”  
“You can´t promise me that … not with your job you can´t” said Cass sadly  
“It was going to be a surprise for our wedding anniversary but I guess there is no better time like the present…” Cass looked at him wondering what was Dean talking about “I accepted a new position, I want us to be parents Cass and … I saw Benny struggling with being away from home sometimes for weeks and I hated it, so I applied for a different position and I got the confirmation from Benny last week “  
“A different position? … not it the field anymore?” asked Cass confused, Dean loved his team and his job so much how was this possible?  
“Yeah, I will be coordinating several teams from the San Francisco headquarters, I will be right in town. I am not saying I am never going in the field ever… but it will be an exception rather than the norm” Dean looked at Cass expecting to see if he was good with this  
“Oh Dean!” Cass kissed him “You did this for us?”  
“Of course, I want to be a father by your side, and I mean it. Side by side, enjoying every good thing, every sleepless night, every worriedly second, every smile, first words, first steps… all of it, I don´t want to miss a second” Dean caressed his husband´s cheek and smiled. “I love you very much, you know that right?” Cass moved his head to agree “great, never forget that I need you by my side”  
“I won´t forget” Cass kissed him again “I am so glad you are going to be alright”

Six months later  
Dean headed home from his last check up. He was up to full speed, his recovery was complete, taking apart some discomfort when the weather was too humid, the only reminder of the nightmare they had lived was the scar the bulled had left in his body. Cass had been working of a set of sculptures but nobody was allowed to see them until the exhibit tomorrow.  
Cass was brilliant, his art was full of meaning and impact, he was going to do great and if he sold some of them, they had agreed they would put the money aside for the costs of the adoption, they will need some time and a lot of money to get a baby but they were willing to put the effort and spend whatever was necessary. When the exhibit day came, he could sense how nervous Cass was but he calmed him down and grounded him with his attention and love. They were very elegant heading downtown to the gallery and Dean was excited. He wanted to see Cass´s work for months but he never agreed. So it was going to be a huge surprise even for him.  
When they got there, only Cass and Dean were there, there was a nice banner announcing the exhibit of : Archangel by Castiel Winchester. “Are we here too soon?” asked Dean confused. “Yes, I wanted to show you first than anyone else” Cass turned the lights for Dean and let him in. He let him roam and see.  
“Cass this is … “ Dean looked at Cass in awe “It´s me!” said Dean pointing to the first sculpture. It was an angel, all the four sculptures in the room, were 5´5 tall more or less and they were over a square foot that made them even taller. “The details are amazing babe!” Dean kept roaming around.  
The first sculpture it was called “Michel´s sword” the angel looked fierce, his wings were ruffled and his arm held a sword in the air, his expression was like he was screaming for justice into the void. Cass has captured his face perfectly. It was Dean. The whole sculpture was kept without color, just pure reddish clay but the wings, the angel´s wings were splashed with freckles of gold. Dean smiled at the reference, this is really how Cass saw him? He had sculpted him perfect, strong, a warrior of god.  
The second one was called “The falling” and in this case the angel had a void expression, pained even, he had the sword in his hand but he seemed about to drop it, his other hand was on his side, holding his ribs like he was in pain and underneath his fingers a splash of red. The angel was bleeding and Dean unconsciously put his hand over his bullet wound scar, same place. He looked at Cass with a frown and Cass was there, keeping his distance watching him.  
The third sculpture was bigger, more complex. In this case the angel was not alone, there was another man, and he had no wings. They were close together, almost holding each other. He had Castiel´s face. His hands were over the angel´s wound and the angel had one hand over the man´s heart, if you looked at the man´s torso in the back there was a crack alongside his chest where the heart should be. They were looking into each other´s eyes with an understanding look, they loved each other. The set was called Salvation. Dean understood that the angel and the man were fixing each other with their love, which moved something deeply in his gut and smiled.  
The last one was different, the name of the sculpture was hope. In this case the angel was alone. He had no wings anymore, he had them at some point but they were not there anymore, he could see the place where they had been ripped off almost. Then Dean knew, he realized, nobody had ripped the angel wings, he had done it himself. There was more to this sculpture, the eyes were green this time, none of the other sculptures had colored eyes. Maybe now that he was not an angel anymore… and then he saw it…  
The angel was holding something in his hand, it was almost impossible to see. Dean got close. In the angel´s almost closed hand he was holding a pacifier. Dean felt his tears roll down his face. He walked back towards Cass and hugged him dearly.  
“Thank you” Dean said like a whisper in his husband´s arms “They are beautiful Cass”  
“I love you” answered Cass  
“You have a gift, this is the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen. People are going to love it” Dean kissed him and dried his eyes “I love you”

And just like that, they opened the gallery, people rolled it, there was music, friends, some of Dean´s colleagues from the office. And then Mr. Crowley rolled in with his small army of assistants. He was one of the most powerful businessman in the area and he was an art lover, his buildings were like galleries. He examined the pieces and then approached Castiel. Dean did not hear what they talked but he saw Cass shake his hand and smile cheerfully. When Crowley was leaving he stopped by Dean and Sam on his way out and he looked at Dean carefully.  
“So… you are his Archangel?” said Crowley devouring him with his eyes and making Dean flinch a little.  
“Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam” he said tending his hand to the billionaire  
“Fergus Crowley from McLeod enterprises” he said shaking Dean´s hand and then Sam´s “Winchester i see… so you are his husband” it was not a question exactly but Dean nodded anyway “Your husband has a rare talent Dean, I bought all the pieces to exhibit them in my new headquarters in New York” Dean opened his eyes wide thinking about how big this could be for Cass “I will keep an eye on your guy, I have the feeling he will do great things” and just like that he said goodbye with his hand and left”  
“Dean!” Cass jumped into his arms he was excited “He bought them all, they are going to New York Dean!”  
“Congratulation babe” Dean kissed him “They are beautiful”  
“It is because he is you” said Cass “Listen I know you miss being in the field, having you close makes me happy but this is what you are” Cass said pointing to the warrior angel “I understand if you want your old job back, I just want you to be happy” he was behind honest and selfless like Cass always had been.  
“Yeah I miss the field but being home with you everyday is the best thing ever” Dean kissed him “And don´t get me wrong I am flattered that you see me like that, but this is not what I want to be” Cass looked at him confused now “I want to be him” Dean pointed to the last sculpture of the set, the wingless angel “I am him, I chose this, being with you and I want what he has in his hand too”  
“Oh you saw it?” asked Cass surprised  
“Of course! And I loved it” Dean hugged him and whispered “Can we go home now we can make love?” Cass looked at him with desire  
“Yeah we are leaving right now” Castiel held his hand and walked out the gallery. Dean looked at Sam and say hi with his hand and he saw his brother silently denying with his head once he realized they were disappearing from their own party to get some action.  
Once home Dean nuzzled at Cass´s neck while stripping him from his tuxedo. He was hearing his husband make little content noises. He kissed his deeply and marvelled on how much it meant after all these years together to have Cass like this for him.  
“I need you to make love to me tonight Cass” Dean asked  
“Of course, I love to be inside you Dean” Castiel dropped to his knees and undid Dean´s slacks and pushed his underwear down. His already hard member was in his mouth in no time. Dean moaned loudly and Cass hummed with satisfaction, he loved to make Dean moan and loose control. And tonight he had that in mind exactly, he was going to undo Dean completely.  
They were not even halfway the corridor and Dean was already against the wall with Cass sucking him dearly. His hands were on his husband´s hair not pushing, not demanding bur caressing, his fingers sliding in his hair. Cass pulled out wetly and help Dean undress completely. Then he dragged him to their bedroom. He softly bent him over the edge of the bed and drop again to his knees to rim him. Dean lost it, he loved this so much. Nights like this when there were no worries in the horizon and they just let each other feel the pleasure, when Cass would take his time and take him apart, make him come twice or more. Making him desperate with want, pounding him hard.  
“I am ready babe… please please” asked Dean feeling Castiel´s fingers grazing his prostate and screaming out “I am going to cum if you keep this up” Dean felt Cass smile against his skin and again his fingers brushed his prostate and pressed making Dean scream with pleasure as he cummed all over Cass´s fist that was pumping his dick mercilessly.  
“I am going to fuck you Dean” whispered Cass while licking his neck and shoulder. Dean felt the blunt head into his hole and Cass pushed him. Dean was loose and Cass was all lubed up to he topped with a single move. “You feel so good babe” his husband said with broken voice.  
“Please Cass more… I need more” begged Dean and Cass hardened his pace, slamming into Dean and filling the room with the rhythmic noise of bodies slapping into each other. Cass orgasmed inside Dean while he kept fucking him. He knew Dean was close to cum again so he started pumping his cock fast and sloppily like Dean loved, while pushing in and grazing his prostate rhythmically. He was getting soft by if he could keep it inside for a moment more, he was sure he could make Dean scream again. He felt Dean getting tense under his touch and he felt the warm liquid being spilled into his fist while Dean let a silent scream in his arms.  
Cass slid out carefully and cleaned themselves. Dean was lying in bed boneless when he noticed something by the window covered with a sheet. “Cass what is this?” asked Dean  
“This is for you, it is the second sculpture, and between Michael´s sword and Fallen I made this one. But was not meant to be seen by anyone, just us” Cass uncovered the sculpture. Dean´s faced showed the surprise “Wow, this is definitely not to be seen outside this bedroom” confirmed Dean getting up from the bed and approaching the sculpture sitting by the wall.  
“Yeah, it belongs in here” said Cass smiling softly. Dean examined the sculpture. The angel, A.K.A Dean was held against the wall, his hands were up held by the human´s hand, A.K.A. Castiel. They were both naked, there was no color except for the golden wedding bands in their hands. Dean smiled at the detail. They were onto each other, Castiel´s knee was between Dean´s leg and that made Dean smile even further because that was a move that Cass used a lot to rile him up while making out. Dean´s expression in the sculpture was of rupture, he was close to orgasm and when Dean looked between the sculptures he realized why. Castiel´s other hand was between them and had both their cocks in hand while kissing his collarbone. Jezz the sculpture was as detailed as the others, perfect. There was a small silver plated sign at the cubic base with the name of the set: Forever.  
“I bet Crowley would love to have his hands on this one, I saw how he looked at you Dean” said Cass brazing him from behind  
“Jealous babe? No need to, I belong to you Cass, forever”  
“I know angel, I know”


End file.
